Unexpected Future
by smasher2k
Summary: Slightly AU version of Serena and Bernie's early relationship together. Bernie receives some unexpected news that alters both the dynamic of her relationship with Serena, but also Marcus and her Children. Set between The Kill List and before I Do, I Do, I Do.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Bloody Hell" Bernice whispered for the tenth time since Serena had handed the piece of paper she was currently holding for dear life in her hand.

All staff at Holby had just gone through there yearly check-ups mandated by the board to ensure there were fit and well. It was annoyance for all the staff but one of the things that had to be done when you worked in a medical setting. She normally wouldn't had though anything of it, she had been qualified long enough to know it was one of those things you grinned and bared with. A blood draw, some other tests and then you forgot about it to the next year. It wasn't meant to be for her this.

"Serena" Bernie said dragging her eyes up from this paper, over to the brunette woman who sitting opposite her. Her voice cracking slightly on the last syllable of Serena's name. "This can't be right; I'm 51 years old for gods sake. I thought I had stated the menopause. I've not had a period in months."

Bernie's life has been rocked by one line on this test results in front of her. Icon:Positive. She was 51 and according to these results pregnant for the third time.

"It seems like it is. I hovered over a lab tech and got them re-test your sample in front of me." Serena replied to the blonde. She could see the shock etched over her face, there intimate relationship was still new but she could read her like a book already.

The was only one way that she could of ended up in this state, and Serena didn't want to ask her so forthright but she needed to. She had a possible idea of who the father was but she couldn't just presume. During the early days of there friendship; Bernie and her had talked a lot about Bernie's relationship with Marcus especially after divorce proceedings had start. From what she had gathered from these conversations it seemed like there relationship was no longer intimate.

"Once. I slept with him once!" Serena's breathed a sigh of relief almost. Bernie has broached the elephant in the room first.

"What?" She replied back to Bernie, watching the blonde drop her head into her hands. Bernie had still not given her name

"Marcus. I slept with him once. What with my injuries from the IED and Alex's reappearance just before I realised I couldn't carry on with the pretence of my marriage. We would only physical once" Serena and Bernie had had long conversations about the nature of both of there sexuality's. For Serena it was not clear cut, and as for Bernie; whilst she enjoyed the company of woman in the sexual sense more she had enjoyed relationships with other Men as well as Marcus in the past. The strain in the marriage starting really from her career in the army taken a way from home for years at a time. And ending when she realised that she had to do what made her happy. "That was six months ago and I have not had a period for at least 5 months before that. I thought the menopause had started. I didn't think to take any precautions, I thought it would be impossible, I didn't think."

Bernie couldn't help thinking that if this has happened a few years early it wouldn't of been an issue. On the rare occasion's she slept with Marcus during the last years of there marriage they didn't bother with condoms. They had been married so long there seemed no point and it would of sent the wrong message to him. At the point he still thought she was his loving wife who would never cheat. And anyway like most female soldiers she took the pill to better help control there cycle whilst they were out on active duty. And also to protect them in case the worse happened. Nobody wanted to say the word rape out loud but the though was always in the back of there mind. She stopped taking her pills three months before that fateful day on what was now her last tour. She hadn't had a period for two months despite taking the placebo pills in the pack as she should to ensure it happened, so she made the most logical presumption for her age. Menopause.

Serena was confused, she knew from Bernie's medical history that had been prescribed oral contraceptives and Bernie had even mentioned she had. Serena had read an article in one of the Sunday supplements of The Guardian about the high level of oral contraceptive prescriptions that were written for women in the armed forces . She had queried it with Bernie who had confirmed the fact that the article was speaking the truth but also had casually mentioned that she had taken them herself whilst she was out serving.

"No Precautions?" She queried trying to keep her tone light. "I believe you told me that you were on the pill, that you found in easier to manage your menstrual cycle especially when you on active service"

Bernie pulled her head up, her eye's looking directly into Serena's where she could see the confusion and worry that she felt mirrored. Things had only just settled between them, they were comfortable in there new found relationship. Her kids were happy for her and excepting of it, and despite early troubles with Eleanor she was slowly coming around to the concept. This whole messy situation could end up destroying what they had.

"I was. For years. I stopped during my last tour. I was certain that I had started the menopause and decided to come off them. Foolish idea now it seems."

Serena knew what Bernie meant by that. They both knew that whilst menopause was occurring that periods could occur irregularly compared to a normal cycle but they could still happen.

"But what are the odds, The first time I have sex in months, I ovulate and get pregnant. I'm so sorry Serena"

Serena stood up and quickly walked around the two desks separating them. Kneeling in front of her and grabbing her hand. Rubbing her right thumb across the top of it. She watched Bernie's other unconsciously fall down to her stomach.

"You have nothing to be sorry about darling. I'm here for you. I'm all in remember what ever comes."

Bernie moved her head to look down

"You said that before this little surprise happened. You never expected your partner to be seemingly pregnant with her ex husbands baby. You don't want to be tied down to a geriatric mother to be"

Serena sighed. She could sense that Bernie was looking to start running.

"I'm here. I am not going anyway. And you no more geriatric than I am. Maybe a bit long in the tooth to be pregnant but you are still as sexy as anything." She pecked lightly on Bernies hand.

"But one thing darling how could you not notice."

Bernie smiled slightly. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, marvelling at the woman in front of her. Most people would of run a mile.

"I didn't really show with Cameron and Charlotte until I was very late into both of the pregnancy's, rarely suffered with morning sickness and it seems to be the case with this one. Any kicks I've felt so far with this one I must of shrugged of and I guess it's not much of a mover" Bernie has remarked recently that she had put some weight on, but they had both put it down to her not having such an active lifestyle any more and the contentment of happy relationship.

Serena could see some concern in Bernie's eyes after she spoke those words.

They both knew that the baby Bernie was carrying should be a lot more active than what Bernie has described but it still could be okay. Of course they still had to get the pregnancy officially confirmed and most importantly try and work out a due date if she was. Something which would not be easy to do if as Bernie has attested to she had not had a regular period in such a long time.

"Darling, all we have got so far is some test results. You need to get an ultrasound to confirm and we need to really think about you prenatal care, if you have been pregnant all this time we need to make certain everything is okay.

"I known Fraulien" Bernie said back trying to somewhat lighten the mood. " Just lets not do it here, the jungle drums will definitely be beating if get it done her. I need to let it sink in first. My gynaecologist is based at St James but I am not sure I want to go there just in case. He can't find out that way" St James was the hospital were Marcus worked, and like most hospitals it wouldn't take that long for the gossip mill to reach Marcus that she had been there and where she had been. He wouldn't jump to the thought of a pregnancy being the reason but it would probably lead to a few queries.

" Don't worry. I have a friend who runs a private clinic. We can go there and get everything confirmed."

Serena and Bernie both looked deep into each others eyes after Serena has stopped speaking. Both knowing that the ultrasound Bernie needed would change things maybe forever. They both knew she was to far gone to even consider a termination, as she had stated it had been 6 months since she had last been intimate in that manner. And anyway Serena believed that she knew Bernie well enough to know that she wasn't the type to terminate a pregnancy despite how it occurred. She knew that Bernie's relationship with two children had been rocky for a long while. But the relationship has improved so much recently. Especially over Christmas

A/N: Thank You all for taking the time to read this. It is been a long while since I have written anything for any fandom but have been inspired by the other Holby Fics on this site and by Bernie and Serena's relationship as it has played out during the show.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bernie heard the rustle of the covers next to her as she felt Serena slip out of from beside her on the bed. She just laid there keeping her eyes shut as she feigned sleep. Sleep for her last night had not come easy, she had fallen asleep at some point only to awaken a short time later. That had been a few hours ago and she had laid there wide awake since that point her mind racing.

Serena and herself had stayed up talking into the early hours of the morning, trying to plan if the ultrasound did conclusively prove that she was indeed pregnant with her third child. They had gone back to Bernie's flat, Serena loved her nephew dearly but knew that she and Bernie needed to be somewhere alone to talk. So when they left the hospital last night Serena had made a quick call to Jason saying that she would be saying at Bernie's that night as they needed to talk. Jason was aware of her Auntie's relationship with Bernie and thankfully for her, he had not made much of a fuss in regards to the change of his routine.

She felt movement above herself and then felt a soft kiss land onto her forehead.

"I know that you are awake darling" Serena said down to the women still lying down. "Bad night?"

Bernie open her eyes and looked up at Serena

"Yeah, too much on my mind. I never thought I would end up in this situation again."

Bernie pushed herself up into a sitting position, one of her hands falling down onto her stomach. Since she found out about the pregnancy she had found herself placing her hands on her abdomen without thinking. Still not truly believing that she was carrying a child.

Serena sat down on the bed, her left hand reaching over to Bernie's hand that was currently placed on her stomach.

"Remember." she said looking deep into her lover's eyes "Whatever happens, pregnant or not pregnant. I will be here for you."

Bernie's other hand came down and placed itself on top of Serena's. In the last 12 hours see had admired how Serena had taken the news. How supportive she had been, which had led during her almost slumberless night to compare her to Marcus. Wondering if her ex-husband would be equally supportive of the situation they could be in due to that one night. A night that only occurred due to her early misguided presumption that she could play at being happily married still, a night where she gave in and had a round of pity sex with him.

But she couldn't dwell on it that much, thanks to Serena's friend she had a scan booked for 10.00am today, and somehow the gods had been with them and the both had today off work. She couldn't imagine facing that by herself.

Bernie reached up and pulled down Serena's head bring her lips directly to hers, kissing her gently before pulling back

"Thank you." She whispered quietly.

Bernie was sat in the passenger seat of Serena's car. Gone was the normal stoic façade built up from years of military service in it is place was a woman who was currently trying to stop herself from hyperventilating. Her ultrasound had indeed shown as per the test results she received yesterday that she was indeed pregnant. This was not the reason she currently couldn't keep her emotions in check. The positive ICON had pretty much determined that she was carrying and that the ultrasound was just a formality and a chance to allay some fears about the development of the child.

Instead, the ultrasound she had taken had completely sent her mind and emotions into overdrive. Instead of showing that she was carrying what could be called her and Marcus's third child, it has actually shown that she was going to be in less than 3 months time the mother of 4. The scan had shown that she was carrying fraternal twins. Something that she had been informed had a high percentage of occurring in peri menopausal women.

Thankfully the ultrasound has shown that the twins were developing normally for the period of gestation they were in and that the way they were lying at that time was the reason why Bernie had not noticed sooner. That was the reason why she had thought the weight she had gained from them had just been down to her age catching up with her and a change in her lifestyle.

Serena herself had been shaken by the news herself. She had gotten her head around the idea of Bernie being pregnant, she was well aware that her partner had been married, that she was separated from her husband and was well into completing her divorce from the man who had made her pregnant. And whilst she knew that Bernie preferred the company of women more, she was not naïve that Bernie's marriage had contained a sexual element, this was purely evident by the existence of her two older children. And she was mostly definitely not naïve to the fact that when Bernie has been trying to hold onto marriage in the short time she had been back before she finally came to the conclusion that she couldn't stay with him even just for the sake of their children, that there would be some form of sexual interlude between then. She herself in the months leading up to her request of a divorce from Edward had actively engaged in sex with him as an attempt to shore up her marriage. This was of course before she had found out that he had been cheating, and when she said cheating she meant consistently cheating for a number of years.

Serena spoke first. They had been sat in silence for the last ten minutes since they had made it back to the car

"Darling? It's okay. You will manage" She knew from her discussion last night that Bernie was adamant that she would be raising the child, or it seemed now children. That adoption was not on the cards. That given the date of conception a termination was not on the cards. That she wanted to raise this child with or without her ex's support.

"I'm not sure how. I struggled with Cam and Charlotte, really struggled when they when they were both young. I hated leaving them, the tears when I would leave to go serve in whatever damned war zone they sent me, returning back to them and watching them shy away and cling to their father, building back the trust only to yanked away from them five minutes later. I know they hate me, hate me for leaving them. I have made some progress with them but this" Bernie said gesturing at her stomach "This will destroy it completely."

Serena responded back.

"You are not the same woman you were when they were young. And of course, you struggled, even the most experienced parent struggles when there is newborn baby around. And the situation you are in now is a lot different than when you had Cam and Charlotte. You are out of the Army, settled, you will not be dragged away from them for months on end. I will help with them, hopefully, Marcus will be supportive. And despite what you say about your Children, they do not hate you. I have seen them around you now things have settled and they love you as much as you love them."

Bernie took in a deep breath and then exhaled it slowly.

"They may be supportive in the start, but it won't take them to long to notice the difference between how they were raised. That I will be Mummy to these two, but with them; I spent a large part of their childhoods thousand of miles away."

Serena could see the pain in Bernie's face the fear that her older children would reject her and run away

"They are not children any more Bernie, they are grown adults and hopefully mature enough to notice the difference between the two situations, as you have said before you kept re-upping your contract to get away from Marcus but never them. They know that; you have two very thoughtful children right there. Yes, they will be shocked at the start that is understandable, anyone would be! But I am certain they will be there and happy as anything that they will have two younger siblings to teach the art of terrorising their Mother."

Bernie laughed slightly at that

"Your probably right. Cam had a right strop when Charlotte was born, he had wanted a little brother so much and I hadn't given it to him. He came round quickly to the idea of a sister and has been the perfect big brother since then. And as for Charlotte, she would properly appreciate not being the baby of the family anymore. Me, Marcus and Cam have always been so over protective of her."

"Perhaps." Serena said back to her "Perhaps, it is yourself that you are most worried about not being able to cope with two more children. I know this was not what you were planning for this part of your life."

"Your right Serena. I never thought I would be a single mother at the age of 51! By the time they are born I will be 52. I should be thinking about becoming a grandmother at this time, not a mother again. For bloody hell's sake, I am Doctor, I should have known better, I know how menopause works that there is a chance of ovulation during the early stages. I shouldn't have come off the pill but it made sense not to take it anymore whilst I was out in Afghanistan considering I wasn't experiencing my periods anymore. Yes, I was having sex whilst out there but it wasn't with a partner who couldn't get me pregnant." Bernie responded, alluding to her relationship with her Alex "I should have insisted that Marcus used a condom, should have realised despite the small odds I could get pregnant."

Bernie's voice was getting louder and more angry, and she almost yelled out the next words that she spoke.

"I gave him pity sex Serena. Pity sex for god's sake because I felt sorry for him, sorry I hadn't been faithful to him. I thought if I slept with him it would show him that I was still his good little wife. And what did I get, what did I get. Knocked up, that's what! Knocked up from a less than pleasant round of sex with a man at that point I didn't love anymore. We split up two weeks later and Marcus must have known the end was in sight and that I was only sleeping with him out of duty. It was over in a few minutes, we never even kissed before, during or after. It wasn't enjoyable for me and I am certain it wasn't enjoyable for him. It was perfunctory sex because I thought that was a way to shore up my floundering marriage"

"What's happened has happened. You can't go back and change it. Stop beating yourself, you will not be a single mother. I will be with you every step of the way and beyond. Your children will be with you as well. And if Marcus is any type of a good man underneath he will be there for you as well. The twins conception might not have been ideal, they may not have been planned but they are here. We could spend the rest of our lives talking in circles about this, how people will react but the only way you will find out is by telling people. Marcus needs to be told, you children need to be told."

" I know," Bernie said pulling her phone out of her pocket, unlocking it quickly with a press of her thumb, She pulled up Marcus's number for her contact list and dialed. Pulling in a deep breath she was somewhat relieved when she got his voicemail.

"Marcus, It's Bernie. We need to meet up. I have something I need to tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bernie was sat hidden away in a corner booth in one of the main chain store coffee shops in Holby Town City. In front of her instead of her normal coffee order there was a hot chocolate. Now she was aware that she was pregnant she had instantly for the sake of the babies had stopped all the standard things that the medical community advise not to eat or drink during a pregnancy. So for a long while if she planned to breastfeed she was off the caffeine, no alcohol and no to anything else that could be considered risky.

Marcus had contacted her a few hours after the message she left. He had been in surgery when she had called him. And despite him trying to persuade her that she could tell him whatever the news down the phone she had stuck to her guns and told him they had to meet.

The decision to meet in a public place had been a simple one to make. The situation would be so much easier to control than them two being along at either her flat or their old family home. Marcus had only recently become aware of her relationship with Serena, and that was a needs must situation in regards to the Christmas. She had, of course wanted them to spend Christmas with her, Charlotte and Cameron had been told quite early on in the relationship about her and Serena. Only to be ribbed by both of them that they knew already. Cameron had pegged early on about the feelings they shared and had shared that news with his sister. So they had been just waiting for them to come out and say it. Whilst they waited as long as they could to tell Marcus. He had accepted the news but not without getting in a few well placed jabs in regards to it.

Bernie's eyes darted up as she heard the sound of the chair opposite of her being pulled. In front of her was Marcus who was about to sit down. Before he sat down he placed his cup on his table.

"Bern" He said in greeting to her. He was the only person who persisted on calling her by that. His little pet name for her. She had always preferred being just Bernie, and couldn't stand being called Bernice. It always reminded her of being told off as a child.

"Marcus" She responded cordially. Since the day he had found out about her affair of Alex they had not spent any time together alone, There had always been someone else present, a lawyer, one of the kids. A buffer to ensure they behaved themselves.

"Why am I here Bern?" He said as he sat down. "The divorce is progressing, our Nisi is due any day, both Kids are fine and I already know about your latest romance. Where is Serena? From what Cam has told me your are normally inseparable."

Marcus arched his right eyebrow

"Or, is this is a meeting to tell me that things are already over with her, that she had already noticed how emotional stunted you are."

Bernie had to bite her tongue to stop herself letting rip. She needed to be calm to get through this.

"Charming as always there Marcus. Things between me and Serena are absolutely fine. I am still very happy thank you very much."

"Then why am I here. What is so important you couldn't tell me over the phone"

Reaching into her bag, Bernie pulled out one of the copies of the scan she was given and pushed it across to him. Picking it up he studied it before his eyes opened up wide

"Now I get it, Charlotte is too afraid to tell her father that she is pregnant, with twins nevertheless, so she gets dear old Mum to break the news." He says throwing the scan down on the table.

"Look again Marcus. That scan is not Charlotte's. She is not pregnant, well not as far as I know." Bernie said rambling slight."I'm pregnant Marcus."

Marcus's eyes dropped down back to the scan and spotted the name placed at the top of it.

"How? Unless you are going to give me a big surprise in regards to who Serena actually is, she is not capable of this. And I don't see you going to a sperm bank, so instead of just cheating on me, you have cheated on Serena as well." Marcus responded dropping venom and spite into his words.

Bernie was exasperated, Marcus on occasion could be so in infuriating, so easy to jump to conclusions.

"How can you be so dense? You're a Doctor, I know obstetrics wasn't your thing but you should be able to tell from fetal development that scan is not from someone who is a few weeks along. I am Twenty Four weeks, Six months Marcus." The next words that came out of Bernie's mouth were full of sarcasm.

"Would you like to think back to about six months ago Marcus. You, Me and a bed. 4 Minutes of emotionless shagging and there is the results. And before you come out and say it, Marcus. You were the last man I slept with, and the only man I have slept with throughout out marriage"

"Bloody Hell Bern. Bloody Hell! You're on the pill, have been for years. You were pretty adamant after Charlotte was born that you wanted no more kids. So what happened, you either stopped or we were damn unlucky"

"I stopped," Bernie said back before she had a chance to speak Marcus jumped in.

"Stopped, why would you do that? That makes no sense, you would never risk getting pregnant again. That would have stopped you being able to stay in your precious army."

Bernie was almost in tears, she knew that this conversation was going to be tough. But Marcus was really trying to lay into her. Finding some way to needle her and twist the knife in. Since divorce proceedings had started he had turned into a bitter vindicate man, a man that Bernie wondered what she had ever seen in him.

"If you would had given me the chance to speak, I would have told you straight away." Her voice cracking slightly as she tried her best to mask her feelings, putting on her army office face. "I stopped because I started the menopause. I am over fifty so it was going to happen at some point, I went through three months without menstruating despite taking them. This despite taking the placebo pills, I was having hot flushes, the whole works. So I stopped taking them, a foolish decision in hindsight. I would hope you remember this from Med School but I will say it anyway. I was or should say I still am Peri Menopausal which means until a year has completed without menstruation occurring, I could still at some point ovulate. And it seems by a pure random roll of the dice that I did just before I slept with you. We hadn't been using condoms for years by that point, and foolish me thought there wasn't a chance it could happen. By that point, I had lost track of my cycle so I couldn't even work out when that was due to happen. There was no malice involved Marcus, just a miscalculation caused by me slowly becoming unable to conceive anymore."

"You couldn't share that news with me? That you were off the pill? That you had started the menopause. Shouldn't that be something that you shared with your husband."

"It was my choice to come off the pill like it was my choice to go on it. As for the menopause, were you walking around with your eyes shut, I was home for over two months before we slept together, and for at least a month of that, I was pretty much housebound. Didn't you notice I never asked you to get me tampons or did you just think I was stealing Charlotte's."

Bernie picked up her cup and took a sip, allowing herself a moment to clear her mind. She placed the cup down and reached over and picked the scan back up looking at the two children she was growing inside her.

"We can spend all day arguing about how I ended up this way, but what we need to talk about is what we are going to do now. So this is where I lay my cards on the table. Despite how they were conceived, despite the surprise and despite what I said in the past, I do want them and I do want to raise them. Nothing you will say or do will change that."

"Bern, I would never demand anything like that. Those are my children you are carrying, and yes, I want to help raise them as well. Be there father, take care of them. I am shocked, I never thought this would happen, that you and I would have more children. Whatever you need I am there, and I know we have a lot of work ahead of us to sort everything out. From what Cam and Charlotte have told me they have never seen you happier than when you are with Serena, I will also care about you and what involvement you want me to have I will take."

The tension between them seemed to dissipate slightly after those words. Bernie was not a fool she knew it was going to be hard work to sort things out between them let alone the logistics of raising the twins between them.

" I am glad to hear you say that Marcus. Despite our issues, I believe you are a wonderful father. Our two would not be that way they without you. We have a lot of work ahead but I want you to be involved with this two"

"Thank You Bern." Marcus replied before deciding to raise a question himself. "What about Serena ?"

"Serena has been supportive, she wants to be involved if you happy for her to be. And I want her to be as well. It may be early days in our relationship but I truly believe we are meant to be together and that we will go the whole mile."

"I can't demand that your partner is not involved. Whilst I have not meet someone else yet I may do one day. It would be hypocritical for me to refuse Serena's involvement and I would hope you would feel the sameway."

Bernie took a moment to bring her thoughts together before she spoke.

"Thank You. We may no longer be together Marcus, but I do love you in someway still. You have given me my two wonderful children already and I am certain these two will be just as wonderful. I want you to be happy of course I do. And if you are happy to do so I want both of us to tell Cam and Charlotte about this. They need to see a united front in regards to this. This will be a big shock for them."

Marcus smiled slightly.

"Of course I will be with when you tell them. They are going to be floored by this, and I expect there will be some difficult questions."

Gesturing at the Scan in Bernie's hand he spoke.

"One Question Bern, You know I was always rubbish with this. What are we having?"

"Well." Bernie responded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Serena was sat at her desk in the office she shared with Bernie. In front of her was what seemed a mountain of charts which she need slog through by the end of the day. What most people didn't realise about been a consultant was the vast amount of paperwork it entailed. All charts had to be reviewed by a consultant, and as much as Serena cared or should say loved Bernie, Paperwork was something she was not good at. Bernie was just one of those people who was suited to action.

A week had gone past since she they had found out about Bernie's pregnancy, the shock and surprise that they had both felt had settled in and now it was a case of think about the practical elements of it all. There was still a lot to discuss, one important thing being the living situation. But for the moment they had put it on hold until Bernie's children were told and in case of Serena, Eleanor and Jason. Until they were told Bernie was putting off informing Hanssen and her colleagues, but she knew that they needed to be told especially as she would need maternity leave.

The had both felt great relief that Marcus had accepted the whole situation they way he did. There would be a lot of work need to ensure that the peace was kept and that the welfare of the babies was paramount.

Serena's head looked up from the chart at the sound of the door to the office open.

"I'm off Serena, the kids should be here soon," Bernie said calling out to Serena. Marcus and Bernie had come to an agreement that she should be the one that told Cam and Charlotte about their new siblings. Marcus realised that this news was not something that he could really impart, and considering the strained relationship between them, telling them together could be a mistake. Bernie had wanted to tell the sooner but this was the first time she had managed to get them both available at the same time. Cam was due on a shift later on that day and Charlotte was due to go back to university soon so she was running out of time with them being in the same part of the country, and this was not something she wanted to tell them separately.

Walking over to her desk Bernie picked up to gift bags which was she was planning to give to her children. She had come up with a way that she hoped would make telling them easier.

"You sure you will be Okay? Telling them? I can still come if you want." Serena replied back to her.

"Thank you, but no. I need to do this by myself." Bernie lent down slightly and kissed Serena lightly on the lips. Pulling away she spoke again "But depending how this goes I might need some major cheering up later on."

Things had been good between her and Cameron for a while now, working together side by side had helped them both reach an understanding and for Cameron an insight of what his mother's life had been like and why she had distanced herself away. That is wasn't to do with him but it was to do with her marriage and Marcus. With Charlotte it was still early days, there had been a thawing in their relationship but things were in some aspects still frosty. Charlotte was much like herself in personality and it took a lot for her to give. Spending Christmas together had helped tremendously but Bernie was living in fear that her revelation would end up burning the carefully repaired bridges they have made.

Bernie had beaten her children to pulses and had luckily managed to locate a table which could fit them all. The giftbag's for the children were underneath the table hidden away so they could not see them easily. As she waited, she tapped her fingers absently on the table.

"Bit distracted there, Miss Wolfe?" Cam said with a lilt in his voice, and an unmistakeable tone of teasing in it,

Bernie looked up in the direction that the voice came beaming when she spotted her son next to her. In the distraction, he had managed to sneak up on her. She reached out her arm and swatted him lightly on his left arm.

"You're not on duty Cam, I'm Mum now, not you boss"

Next to Cam was Charlotte. Unlike her brother who took after Marcus more, it was clear to see who she took after. when Bernie looked at her it was like looking she was looking into her mirror and seeing herself in her twenties again. Charlotte was a spit of Bernie, down to the blonde unruly mop of hair which could never seem to be controlled to the same dazzling eyes that she had.

Standing up slightly she turned and gave her daughter a peck of the cheek but she was pulled up more and brought into a hug by her daughter. Charlotte had always been more physical when it came to showing her emotions whilst her brother was more reserved like Bernie when it came to the physical side of emotions with his family.

"Hi,Mum." She said pulling away.

"Char." She said in response. Her voice slightly choked with emotion, not so long ago she thought she would never be in touch with her again, and the same for Cameron.

Walking over to one of the empty chair Cam sat down.

"What's up, Mum? " Cam was always straight to the point and he knew from speaking to Charlotte that something must be troubling their Mum. She had practically begged Charlotte to meet her, for Cameron it hadn't got so much of begging from Bernie, he was going to be at the hospital for shift an hour later if she had said to meet her and his sister for lunch.

Charlotte had also navigated her way around the table and had sat down.

"You look worried Mum, what the matter? She asked

Reaching under the table she pulled the two gift bags out making sure that they got the right colour bag in front of them. Taking a deep breath she exhaled slowly before she started to speak.

"You are both right, I do have something to tell you and yes I am bit worried. I also do know that I sounded desperate when I spoke to the both of you and asked you to come here. I have some very important news to tell you which I couldn't really tell you down the phone. Firstly I want you to open the bag in front of you, and both one of you say it, yes I know that Christmas is over, it is not Easter and it is neither of your birthdays."

Both of children grabbed hold of the bags and started to open them, Cam made it into his first and pulled out a t-shirt, unfolding it he read the words on the front Cameron Dunn Big Brother."

"Um, thanks, But Mum, I got that memo a long time" Cameron nodded his head at his sister. " I have had to put up with her for over twenty years."

Cameron was joking when he said those words, Bernie knew that her son and Charlotte was close. With her being away for long stretches of time and Marcus working long hours himself that had learned to rely on each other and were always there to support the other one where needed.

Charlotte had by that point got her bag open which also contained a t-shirt with different words than her brothers. Charlotte Dunn Big Sister was emblazoned over hers. Bernie could see the confusion in her face reading those words. Whilst Cameron had grown up with a younger sibling, Charlotte was the youngest and used to that fact.

"Um, What?" She said looking down at the t-shirt at back at Bernie's face.

"Cameron, Charlotte" Bernie Began. "I know you never thought you would ever hear this words from me, especially at this moment in time. I'm Pregnant, 6 months pregnant in fact."

Both Cameron and Charlotte's face shared the same look of shock, Bernie decided to press ahead with the rest of the story.

"I know that your maths skills are both up to par, but yes, your Dad is the father" For the moment Bernie was not coming out and saying about the twins. She wanted the news to settle in first but she revealed that. "Marcus knows already, and while he was surprised as I am about the news he is happy about it."

"And you Mum?" Charlotte said reaching over and grabbing her mum's hand whilst looking worried herself. Her mind racing so much.

"I'm shocked as I said and after a few moments of understandable doubt, I am happy about it. There is a long way to go in regards to logistics between me and your father, but despite the divorce, he has told me he wants to be actively involved. But all I care about at this moment is how you two feel."

Cameron was the first one to speak out

"Seriously Mum. I'm floored, really floored. You are totally right I never thought I would hear those words, I thought that towards the end that you and Dad weren't close in that way."

Bernie could clearly see that Cameron was trying to not come outright and ask about his parents having sex, he knew the facts of life as they say. But as what is normal for most children he didn't want to know that about his own parents. Especially when one of those parents had revealed themselves to be bisexual pretty much, and was currently actively involved in a relationship with another woman.

"You were right Cameron, towards the end we weren't really close in that manner. I know both of your are old enough to understand how children conceived, but before we split up we were close for one last time." Bernie replied; she wasn't going to tell them like she had with Serena why that happened. "Also before we go any further, as it's is getting harder to keep my pronouns straight. I am pregnant with twins."

"Twins" Charlotte muttered. This was an even bigger shock for her.

"Mum, Can I have a word alone please."

Bernie looked across to Cameron who quickly made his excuses and left them alone. He was intrigued by Charlotte's response. Since she had been told her face had got paler by the second and she seemed to be turning into a bag of nerves by the second.

"What is wrong? I know this is a surprise, but I thought you would have loved being a big sister. You were always so good with your younger cousins."

"It's not that, I'm happy if you are happy. And whilst it is strange to becoming an older sister at my age I have no issues with that. It's just, um well I have some news of my own to tell you, well you and Dad. I wasn't going to tell you just yet. I wanted to wait a few more weeks."

Bernie's heart rate shot up at Charlotte's words, a sinking feeling was fallen over. She was hoping that what she was thinking was not true, that those few words that she had said to Marcus when he presumed the scan was Charlotte; were not about to come back and hit her in the face.

"What news Charlotte?" She said her tone very serious

"I went to the Doctor's today. He confirmed something for me that I had a suspicion about. Mum, I am 10 weeks pregnant."

"You what.." Bernie choked these words out not wanting to believe what she had just heard.

"I'm pregnant Mum."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bernie's mind was reeling, she never expected those words to come out of her daughter's mouth. Not at least anytime soon. Sucking in a breath before she started to speak she attempted to calm herself down, the parent in her was at the forefront as if she wasn't careful it would come out in full force at her daughter.

"Seriously Charlotte. I thought you were more sensible than this." Bernie was not stupid, and despite her daughter not coming out and saying it directly to her, she knew that she was no longer a virgin. Bernie has vivid memories of painful mother and daughter conversation that had occurred when Charlotte was 17. She had just come back from a tour when her daughter a few weeks later had dragged her away and stated that she was looking to take the next step with her boyfriend at the time. Despite internally cringing at the whole situation Bernie had discussed the options with Charlotte that she could use to protect herself. "Taking precautions, something. I thought you were on the Pill; if I remember correctly I drove you to the GP surgery myself so you could obtain a prescription for them; after you agreed that it was sensible not to rely on condoms alone."

Charlotte's eyes flickered up and caught the gaze of her mothers. Not breaking eye contact she started.

"Pot, Kettle, Black Mum. I also remember you telling me before that appointment that you were on the pill yourself. So don't start getting sanctimonious at me. You made a mistake protecting yourself and so did I. Unless you want met to believe that you really wanted to get pregnant at 51 whilst you were divorcing the children's father."

Charlotte words were blunt and to the point. Bernie knew she had no right at this time to lecture her daughter on birth control considering she failed to take precautions herself.

"I'm sorry Charlotte. You have got to understand this has come as a bit of shock to me, and you are right I have no right in lecturing you at this moment in time. I just thought that this conversation would be many years down the line. You haven't even finished university yet."

"It was a shock for me Mum. I knew I wanted kids someday, not just this soon but it happened. I thought I was covering all the bases, but I was on antibiotics and didn't realise that it would affect them. We were, but seemingly that failed as well."

Bernie could see that Charlotte was slightly embarrassed, and it wasn't like it need to be spelled out to her. She had used a condom but it had broke. One of those things.

"Oh Darling, don't get upset. I am here for you. As long you and Jon are happy, that is all that matters in the end. Of course; the timing could be better" Bernie said gesturing at herself " But I guess I will have to face the fact I am going to be Nana Wolfe."

Charlotte smiled slightly

"We are happy. And I don't expect you to be jumping with joy Mum. I know that was not in your plan or my plan. And the same can be said for the twins. I know you are going to be upset, get angry, stressed. But I promise you now I will be here for you as long as you are here for me. I am going to need help, at least you have some experience in this field."

Bernie smiled and reached over and squeezed her daughter's hand.

"Deal. When the twins are here you will be firmly at the top of the list for nappy duty. We will get through this together."

"Thank's Mum"

Bernie looked up and could see Cam looking at them nervously. He must of have known that something was up, by the way he had been dismissed. He was in the queue at Pulses and all she could presume that he was ordering food for them.

"Charlotte"

"Yes Mum" She replied.

"Does anyone else know yet? Cam? I will presume your father doesn't" Bernie was certain that Marcus did not know if he had she would have received a very angry phonecall already. They had patched things up slightly, but this news was guaranteed to blow everything apart yet."

"No, no-one else knows yet. I wasn't planning to tell you straight away. That's why I was trying to get out of meeting you I thought you would be able to read it all over my face. But when you told me about pregnancy I realised I needed to tell you. As for telling people, I want to tell Cam. As for Dad."

"As for Dad?" Bernie queried

" Well, I was wondering if you..."

A minor crisis averted sent Serena back to her and Bernie's shared office. A few hours had gone past since Bernie had gone to have lunch with her children. The red phone had rung during that time but Serena had decided to not page Bernie back. It has been touch and go for a while with the patient but he was now stable and on his way to orthopedics So what could have been a crisis due to lack of beds on AAU had happily been sorted by the patient moving to where he need to go.

Opening the door to the office, she saw Bernie sitting there, hunched over with her head in her hands.

"Oh, Darling" Serena said morning over to Bernie. "I'm guessing things didn't go well with the children."

"No, it went well, they were surprised but are supportive and are looking forward to meeting their new siblings" Bernie replied looking up at Serena.

"Then what's the matter?"

"Charlotte" Bernie replied.

"What about Charlotte? I thought you said the kids took it well, and things have been better between you and her later."

"She's pregnant."

Serena walked across the room to Bernie, pulling one of the guest chairs she positioned it next to Bernie's and spoke.

"Is she certain? Is she sure it's not a scare? Her period is just late and she is making it seem more than it is." Serena's mind was reeling, Charlotte was the same age as Elinor and she couldn't imagine her daughter coming out with those words. She didn't want to and the idea scared her. She knew there was a chance that one day she would become a grandparent but not anytime soon."

"She's certain, she's been to her GP and had it confirmed. She's about 10 weeks."

"Oh,Darling " Serena said leaning over slightly and pulling Bernie into a hug. "I guess it is a shock."

"A shock is an understatement. Char is pregnant, I thought she was the sensible one out of her and Cam. I always imagined some angry father turning up on my doorstep as Cam had got his daughter into trouble. She always had her head screwed, when she was ready to the first time she came and talked it over with me, obviously not the exact details but that she was ready to. And now this has happened."

Serena had not been so lucky when it had come to Elinor, she hadn't got a mother and daughter talk with her child. She had found out by coming home one evening from her shift to the unmistakable sounds of her daughter engaging in sex with her then boyfriend.

" I don't think she would have told me straight away" Bernie continued "My little confession was her prompt, I am going to be a grandmother in the same year I will have two newborns of my own. My two are going to have a little niece or nephew which is not much younger than themselves. If the dates work out they could even be in the same year at school, the same school at that if Charlotte decides to live locally."

Bernie's emotions were starting to get to the surface and she was getting more upset per every passing moment.

"Darling, calm down. You must have known that one day your children would want a family of their own, Charlotte is not that young and from what you have told me she has a loving partner. I'm guessing this coming from your current situation.

Sniffing slightly, Bernie attempted to hold back the tears.

"Yes, In a way I am happy, Charlotte will make a wonderful parent. And I knew one day that this would happen, you can't stop them growing up despite how hard you try. At any other point, I would have more than likely been happy, really happy. Now I just feel like she will be going through this alone. I should be there to help her, I want to be there to help her but I know I won't be able to in the way I want to. By the time she gives birthday I will have two four month babies of my own to take care."

"You will be there for her, you have my support and I will support Charlotte as well. If you need to be with her I will happily look after the twins. You will have you son here to help and Marcus as well, the twins are his children, and Charlotte's baby will be his grandchild."

Serena thought for a second and then spoke again.

"Does Marcus know yet about Charlotte?"

"No" Bernie replied. "He doesn't know, and Charlotte doesn't want to tell him herself. She begged me to tell him. I'm guessing this is Karma, he presumed when I showed him the scan photo that it was Charlotte that was pregnant. I made some flippant comment about hoping it wasn't. Marcus still sees Charlotte as a two-year-old. And If I know him as well as I do he will find some way to blame this on me. Our daughter had sex, gets pregnant and it will be my fault that I did Serena. Why are things never bloody easy."


End file.
